Nine Months
by Paradise Seeker
Summary: [Sequal to Aloha] Chapter 10 added Just the process of Suze's first pregnancy and all the bumps in the road. T incase of bad words and good makeouts.
1. Pregnant!

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_I'm back from Europe! It was a blast, but I'm glad to be returning to J/S fluffiness._

_And pregnancies..._

_Here's part 3!_

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

"_Querida_, It's just a cough." Jesse told me over the phone. "I really do not need medicine. I'll be fine by tonight."

"Jesse, youre at least getting some cough drops so your not coughing in the guest's faces." I told him. It was in the medcine aisle at the grocery store, on the phone with Jesse. He was getting a cold. On Super Bowl day. And we were having a party. So I had to get some last minute food items.

We've been married for 19 months. I finaly graduated College and got a job with Teen People as the advice columnist. I know what your thinking. Me giving advice. But with my masters in Psychology, I can give some pretty good advice. Plus, I was a teen too. And most of the stuff I get letters about I've alsodealt with.

As for Jesse, he's the chief resident at the local hospital's ER. He loves his job because it's more exciting and he helps more people. But it's hard for himwhen he loses a patient. But that's life, which he understands completly. In more ways then one.

"OK, point taken." Jesse said. "Love you."

"Love you too. I'll be home soon." I told him before hanging up. As I was walking down the aisle to the checkout line, I walked past something that startled me. The tampons. It startled me because I remembered about the crimson tide.

And how it never came that month. I was a week late, which has never happened to me before.

I continued walking down the aisle, my grip on the shopping cart a little tighter now. After walking past the feminine products I saw the pregnancy tests.

Could I be... pregnant? I mean, Jesse and I had used protection everytime.

Well, except for New Years Eve when we got completly wasted.

Wanting to be completely sure, I reached to grab one. But I was stopped when another hand reached for the same one. I took a quick, unintentional glance at her face and reconized her instantly.

"Kelly?" I asked as she turned to look at me.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Kelly responed, a little awkwardly.

"What are you doing in Carmel? I thought you were living in Seattle with Paul and your daughter?" I asked curiously.

"We were, but we decided to move down here so Katelyn could go to the Mission." She said. "So how are you and Jesse doing?" She gave a quick glance at the pregnancy tests, but I ignored it.

"We're doing great. How about you and Paul?" I responded.

Kelly nodded. "Same. So... you think you might be pregnant?" She asked curiously, to which I nodded slightly.

"Yeah... theres a chance. And you?"

"Same." She answered simply.

"Well..." I began, swiftly taking the test off the hook as I asked. "Would you guys like to come to our house tonight? Were having a Super Bowl party."

"That would be fun. We don't have any plans tonight and I'm sure my Mom can watch Katelyn." She said with a classic Kelly smile.

After giving her our address and phone number, I went to check out and headed home. As soon as I got there, I honked the horn. It was our common indicater that we needed help with groceries or something.

Immediatly, he came out and helped, after a quick peck on the lips, of course.

I was desperatly trying to find the bag with the pregnancy test in it, not wanting Jesse to see it. But that did not happen.

"Susannah... what's this?" He asked, holding it up.

"Ummm..." I said intellegantly. "It's a pregancy test." To cover my nervousness, I quickly put the milk in the fridge.

"I know that, Querida." Jesse said. "But... Do you think your pregnant?"

Closing the refrigerator door, I turned to him with my hands digging deeply into my pockets. "It's a possibility."

His smile was so great, I could hardly keep myself from doing the same. Jesse walked over across the kitchen and pulled me up for a long, sensual, kiss.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked me as he pulled away with a smile, his thumb gently stroking my cheek.

"Well, it didn't really hit me until I was at the store today. Besides, I know how much you want kids and I didn't want to get your hopes up. Kinda like now..." I answered truthfully.

He reached over to the box and picked it up. "Well, lets find out."

I looked from the box, up into his eyes, and back down again. This was a big moment and I was kind of nervous. But I took the box and said. "Alright."

* * *

Jesse's POV

I was so nervous, I couldn't think straight. I was trying not to get my hopes up, but it wasn't quite working. I mean, we've always wanted to have kids. But now that the moment is here, it's kind of surprising.

After the longest 10 minutes of my life, Susannah finally emerged from the bathroom. I will never forget the look on her face. Pure joy.

"It's positive." She announced. "Were having a baby."

I was filled with so much joy, I could hardly contain it as I jumped up from the couch and pulled her into my arms, stroking her hair. It wasn't long before we kissed. It was just a quick and gentle one, but it was filled with so much happiness.

"I can't believe were having a child." I told her, placing my hand on her stomach.

She put her hand over mine. "I know. This is so incredible." Her smile was so beautiful as she said that.

"I know." I told her, tucking some hair behind her ears with a free hand.

"I'll call the doctor tommorow and get an appointment. But we should get ready for the party now." Susannah reminded me, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before going back in the kitchen.

I couldn't do anything mut watch her. She was so incredibly beautiful. And now she was the mother of my unborn child. I was going to be a father. It was hard to believe. But it was such anincredible feeling.

* * *

_The party shall be the next chappy. I dunno when I'll add it, but it probably won't be for another week because I'll be down in the Keys for my uncle's wedding. But I'll add it ASAP!_

_Until then... review! PLEASE!_


	2. Cue the cheesy Super Bowl Music

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Back now! Were about to move to another house, though, so I'll be fairly busy. But anywho... thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed :hands out ice creams to save you from the blistering hot summer:._

_On with the story!_

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

The party was in full swing. All our friends and family were sitting there, staring at the TV as we munched on some nachos.

Well, they were munching. I was sipping my water in an attempt not to vomit.

Morning sickness doesn't only last in the A.M.

Jesse and I decided to tell every one about the baby during halftime, when the guys blab on about plays and stuff before the show.

But until then, the guys were yelling at the TV. Including Jesse, actually. He's making his transition to the role of the 21st century man quite nicley by getting intrested in the sport.

Jesse sat down next to me with a second bottle of Corona and another water for me. I couldn't help but fantasize about stealing his beer and taking a swig, but I knew it would be bad for the baby.

He noticed me eyeing his beer. "_Querida_, if you don't want me to drink, I won't. I don't want to tempt you or anything." He whispered in my ear as hewrapped his arm around me, pulling me closer so I was snuggled very comfortably against his chest.

"No, I don't mind." I told Jesse, not wanting him to feel guilty or anything.

"You sure?"

"Yes" I reassured him, before we turned our attention back to the game.

Once the first half ended, Jesse andIstood up, getting everyone's attention. Once everyone finally stopped talking, he began.

"First of all, thank you all for coming over to watch the game. I hope you all are enjoying yourselves. But Susannah and I have an announcement to make..." He looked over at me, beconing me to continue.

I took a deep breath and finally said. "Were gonna have a baby!"

A statement which earned me an attack of hugsand kisses from my Mom, to start with, who was also crying and saying things like 'I'm so happy for you' and 'I can't believe I'm going to be a Grandma'. That was only the start. **_Everyone_** gave me a hug, a congrats, and a pat on the stomach.

Since when did my stomach become public property?

Well, just to fill you in on all that's happed in these last couple of years, here's what everyone's been up to:

A) CeeCee and Adam got hitched a couple of months ago (finally!)  
B) Gina and Jerry have started dating, and things are starting to look serious  
C) Jake got engaged to a girl he met at the grocery store. They're getting married on Christmas.  
D) Brad graduated college and started playing pro football. He's not on the starting line-up, but he's on the Oakland Raiders team. Unfortunatly, he hasn't played a single game yet. (A/N: Long shot, I know, but hey, It can happen.)  
E) David is about to graduate college with a bacholers degree in Physics.

That's basically it. Well, Mom and Andy are still doing good. And little John is doing great, as a Toddler should. My little brother was upstairs sleeping in one of the other rooms (which, now that I think about it,will probably be the baby room).

Paul finally saved me from the attack of the hugs (which should be the next horror film) by making an anouncement of his own.

"Well, Kelly and I found out the same thing this afternoon. Were gonna have another child." He said, with a proud smile, as he looked over at Kelly. Thisannouncment automatically turned the hugs to her, allowing me fresh air.

Deciding to congratulate the couple, I made my way over to Paul and Kelly.

"Congrats guys!" I said, hugging them both. Jesse gave Paul a simple handshake and Kelly a small hug.

As we stood there, all thoughts of High School left. We were adults now, and it showed. There were no hard feelings or anything, which was nice.

"Congratulations to you too!" Kelly said, in an all to familier high, squeaky voice. "Ohmigosh, Suze. Were gonna have to go shopping together! And we could do Pilates and Yoga and stuff! Ohthese 9 months will be so much fun!"

_Oh dear God, save me now._

OK, don't get me wrong. Kelly and I are becoming great friends now. It's just the whole hanging out 24/7 thing that I'm not liking. I can handle Kelly in small doses, but I can already tell she's going to want to hang out alot more than we've ever hung out.

That will be hell.

* * *

About 12:30, everyone had left. Jesse and I were both exausted, so we went straight to bed. My back was resting against his perfectly sculpted abs as he gently rubbed my stomach. Like I was Buddah or something. But I could definatly handle Jesse touching me, as opposed to my little half-brother!

"I can't believe your pregnant, _Querida_." I could practically here him smiling from behind me.

"Niether can I." Itold him, turning in his arms to face him. I was right. He had such a radiant smile on his face.

"_Nombre de Dios_, your so beautiful." He told me, reaching up to tuck back some of my hair. I had heard about how pregnancy gives you sort of a glow. But he always tells me that, so it had to be more than pregnancy.

I smiled. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." Jesse told me before bending down for a quick kiss. "We should get to bed."

Nodding in agreement, I said. "Good night." Before cuddling back up into Jesse's warm hold.

He gave me a quick kiss on the head, whispering into my hair. "Good Night, _Querida_."

* * *

_Please review!_


	3. Surprises, Surprises

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Hello fellow Jesse addicts! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Ya'll are awesomness._

_I'm about to move tomorrow. So, for the next couple of weeks I probably wont have internet access at home. I'll be able to go to the library, but that's it. Just thought ya'll should know._

_Anywho, chapter 3!_

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

Susannah was so nervous for her first appointment. I told her that she had nothing to worry about, but she just wanted to be sure the baby was healthy and everything was as it should be. It's her first pregnancy, so itwas expected.

We were in the waiting room for about 20 minutes until the nurse came in and asked for us to follow her. She did the typical tempature and blood pressure check before taking us to the examination room.

"The doctor will be right with you." She told us before closing the door behind her.

"That should be translated to 'sit here for a half an hour and stare at the posters of the reproductive system'." She said with a small smirk.

I pretended to be hurt. "Hey, I used to this. He's probably with another patient." I reminded her. I was still a doctor, but I worked in the ER now. And people usually don't make appointments before coming to the Emergancy Room.

She smirked slightly, her legs swinging back and forth on the table/ bed looking thing she was sitting on. "Yeah, but why do they send us to a room with no TV?" Susannah asked with a smile.

I stood up from the rolling chair provided and went over to her. "So we can be in a room by ourselves for 30 minutes." I sugessted. My hands found they're way to her waist as her arms swung around my neck, catching my drift.

"I can't believe your pregnant, _Querida_..." I said, unable to keep the smile from my face. In my previous life as a ghost, I always wish I could have started a family. And now it's actually happening. It was still surreal to think that I was going to be a father in less than 9 months.

"It's incredible, isn't it?" Susannah said before leaning in to kiss me. It started off as a soft delicate kiss, but it slowly turned more passionate as our lips parted. Our tounges getting well aquainted as our docter walked in.

We jumped apart as the door cracked open. But the nervousness ended once I noticed who the doctor was. I saw him around the hospital alot and we grew to be good friends. "Hey Greg! I didn't know you were the doctor!" I said with a smile, shaking his hand.

"They didn't tell you who your doctor was going to be?" He asked curiously as he gave my hand a firm shake.

"Well, there's alot of Docter Smith's in this hospital." I said with a small laugh. I turned to Susannah as Greg did.

"I'm Greg. It's nice to finallymeet you, Susannah." He said properly, shaking Susannah's hand.

"It's great to meet you. And Suze is fine." She said. I personally prefered Susannah, but she seemed to only let me and Father Dominic call her that.

"Well, first of all, congratulations to you both. From what I read, this is your first pregnancy. You two must be very excited." He said, to which we both nodded. "I'm going to run an ultrasound so we can find out more about when the baby will be born."

He turned on the machine and told Susannah to lay down. I sat down next to her, taking her hand. She gave me a firm squeeze as our eyes met. _'I love you'_ She mouthed, sending my heart soaring. I smiled and mouthed back. 'I love you, too.'

About 10 minutes later, after the equipment was all set up, I heard it. A heartbeat. It was fast, so I knew it had to be the baby. "Your about 6 weeks into your pregnancy. Your due date is October 5." He told us, as he watched the screen carefully, as a doctor should.

I swallowed back the lump in my throat. That was our child up there. I loved it so much already, and the baby was just on a screen. I looked down at Susannah, who was watching the screen excitedly, with a beautiful smile on her face. Her eyes were watering up, but I had a feeling it was more than hormones.

"Wait a second..." Greg said, fiddling around a bit with the machine, making me a bit nervous. "There's another one." He said, softly.

Within seconds, I heard two fast heartbeats. "_Nombre de Dios..._" I breathed.

"Congratulations, you two. It's twins." He said with a smile.

"Oh, my God." Susannah said looking up at me. I squeezed her hand as I looked down at her. We didn't speak. Just look at eachother. Our faces were a mix of shock and joy.We looked back at the screen. At our children. If I squinted, I could clearly see two babies.

It was truly a miracle.

* * *

_Aw... proud papa. Sorry it's kinda short, but things are kinda hectic._

_Please review!_


	4. One Hell of a Day

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the characters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Grrr... this house stinks. I can write from my computer, but I don't have internet access and I have to go to the library, which closes at 4:30 during the summer... But at least I can write, I'm grateful for that._

_Thanks to anyone who has reviewed! I love you all!_

_Now, onto chapter 4_

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

Double the babies, double the vomiting. Don't get me wrong, I'm thrilled about having twins. My symptoms are just worse now.

I would say "Pity me." But you'd probably just say. "Screw the vomiting, Jesse's the father of your children!"

To which I would respond. "Your so right. The vomiting is sooo worth the sex."

And the sex is GOOD! Believe me!

We've seemed to even improve over this year and a half, too. Not that it could get anymore mind blowing or life changing. But lets just say were no virgins anymore. If we had a sex tape, we'd kick Paris' behind.

Not that I'm saying I'm a sex goddess or anything. Jesse is the one who would get a Best Performance award.

So, anyways, back to the vomiting.

It was about 7:30 in the morning. I had gotten up early for work with Jesse. He was in the shower when I felt it coming on as I was getting dressed. So, I barged into the bathroom, clad in only my bra and skirt, and kneeled in front of the toilet. I was far too familiar with this position.

"_Querida_?" I heard over my own vomiting as he shut off the shower. The sliding door to the shower opened. As he came across the bathroom (we have a big bathroom), he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist (unfortunately...).

Soon enough, I felt Jesse's hand rubbing my back as his other one pulled back my hair for me. Jesse's really sympathetic about all this pregnancy stuff. He's always there for all the appointments. He didn't say a word until I stood up, flushing down my children's gift to me.

"I don't think you should go to work today." He told me, concerned, as I rinsed out my mouth of the horrid taste.

"Relax... If I don't go to work, we'll be living on one income." I reminded him.

"Well, can't you work from home and e-mail your column? Or fax it?" He asked.

"I could..." I mumbled as I brushed my teeth. I spit out the toothpaste. "Actually, I can't today. I have a meeting." I told him before walking back into the bedroom to put on the blouse I was going to put on before I puked.

I didn't realize Jesse followed me out until I turned around to find him inches away from me, still wearing only a towel. Before I could say anything, He pushed me back on the bed, as gently as he could, and laid one on me.

Back to the sex department. We haven't really done it in since we found out I was pregnant 3 weeks ago. I've been too sick. But over the past few days, I've vomited much less. So, I think we were both ready to get out of this dry spell we've been in. Before I got pregnant, we did it at least 2 times a week.

So, our tongues were getting well acquainted as Jesse's hand explored the half of my body I didn't get a chance to button, which was my stomach. Mine ran through his wet hair as our legs wrapped around each other. At that moment, I became suddenly aware of his partner in crime as he got a little stiff.

"Jesse, I really gotta go to work." I told him as I pulled back.

I gently pushed him off of me as he kindly kissed my neck. I was attempting to put on my shoes, but Jesse was pretty distracting. It's difficult to figure out a buckle when your husband is giving you a hickie, and mumbling some dirty Spanish into your neck. Once I finally achieved in putting on my shoes, I turned around to face him.

"I'll make you a deal. How about I meet you in your office," Yes, Jesse had an office. Apparently, being general 'go-to' guy in the ER earned him his own little office. Little is not an exaggeration, however. It didn't even have a window. But hey, he had an office. He was working in the nicest ER in the state. "I'll bring lunch, you bring yourself..." I followed that statement with a quick kiss, to prove my point.

He let out a defeated sigh. "Fine..." He said, allowing me get up. I picked up my briefcase and went back over to him, giving him one final goodbye kiss.

"I love you." Jesse told me, looking me deep into my eyes.

"I love you more." I told him, before walking to the bedroom door.

"That's not possible, _Querida_." I heard him say as I walked down the steps.

I knew that we would be at it for at least 10 minutes, figuring out who loved each other more. It was one of the little games we played. So, I simply called up to him and said. "See you at 12:30... and I love you times infinity!"

Oh yeah, I'm awesome.

* * *

Jesse's POV

"Doctor! We need you here!" One of the nurses shouted quickly in the door of the room I was in, currently dealing with a patient.

"I'll be right back, Ma'm." I told the woman I was speaking to before running towards the emergency doors, where the ambulance pushed a gurney through. Even with the oxygen mask, I knew who it was immediately.

"Nombre de DIos..." I breathed, running towards Father Dominic. I let the young EMT tell me his condition as we moved him to another bed in an empty room. He had a heart attack about 15 minutes ago and started to flat line about 3 minutes ago.

"Clear!" I shouted as I sent a jolt of electricity through him. Nothing. "Clear!" I tried it again. Still nothing.

I couldn't focus because my eyes we beginning to flood with tears. Father Dominic is the second most important person in my life. I had to save him. And I was bitterly determined to do just that. I would be able to tell Susannah that he died so suddenly. He's only 59.

I muttered some very angry Spanish before shouting again, with more anger than I've ever heard from myself before. "CLEAR!" I sent one more electric shock through him.

_Beep... Beep... Beep..._

I heard the steady heartbeat from the monitor. His blue eyes slowly opened and eventually closed from the bright lights, as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Doctor, your wife is here. She's in your office." Another doctor said into the room before continuing on. I looked back down at Father Dominic, who was slowly falling asleep, and could barely keep the smile from my face. The feeling of saving a life was incredible. But knowing I saved his felt even better.

"Everything will be ok, _Padre_." I told him, giving his hand a squeeze, before going to my office.

* * *

Suze's POV

As soon as Jesse walked in, I knew something was up. He looked worried and relieved at the same time, if that's possible. But I just knew that the Subway I brought was going to be put off.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, standing up to give him our hug-and-kiss greeting, which he returned.

"Um..." He started as he pulled out of this kiss, resting his forehead against mine. "A patient just came in." He said, taking a deep breath before continuing. "It was Father Dominic. He had a heart attack."

I let out an unintentional gasp, covering my mouth with my hand. "Is he O.K.?" I immediately asked. Father Dom was a Father to me, in the Mediating world, that is. Ever since I came to Carmel, he's always been there for me. I couldn't lose him now. Not yet.

"He's fine. He's sleeping." Jesse told me, allowing me to breathe again.

"Can I see him? What room is he in?" I asked.

"Number four. I'll come with you." He said, leading me out of the door.

The walk to Father Dom's room was unusually long. What made the length even more painful was the sight of a mother, crying over her son, in room one. I heard the distinctive sound of a flat line coming from the monitor that her son was hooked up to. One of the nurses, that was trying to save his life, covered him with a blanket. The sight caused me to unconsciously put my hand on the small bump that was slowly evolving.

Jesse followed my gaze and closed his hand round mine, giving it a tight squeeze. It was probably just nerves about the pregnancy, hoping that I would be able to protect the babies and not have to bury one, or worse both, of my children.

"Don't worry, Querida. I won't let that happen." Jesse whispered in my ear before kissing my hair, sending a rush of comforting warmth through me as we continued walking.

We finally got to Father Dom's room. He was in such a weak condition, it was difficult to watch. Tubes and wires were connected everywhere on his sleeping body. Immediately I went by his side and sat down on a chair, taking his hand. It was cold.

"I hate seeing him like this..." I told Jesse, who could only nod in response.

A couple minutes passed before he began to stir awake. "Jesse..." I said, taking his attention away from writing down his vitals, and whatever else doctors write down.

"Hello, Susannah..." He said weakly, looking up at me, before turning his attention to Jesse. "What happened, exactly...?"

"You had a heart attack, _Padre_. I'm going to keep you here a couple more days to run a few tests and keep an eye on you." Jesse told him as he pulled up a stool.

"Oh, dear..." Father Dom said, using some strength to sit up against the top half of the bed, which was tilted. "Does the Mission know?"

"You had it there." Jesse told him. I didn't know who else would have known, since the Mission was his life, but I let it slide. "_Padre_, have you been under any stress that could have caused the attack?" He asked.

Father Dominic shook his head, and Jesse continued. "Heart problems could run through the family. I'll have to check on that... But-"

"Oh my God, Father D..." We heard at the door as a young boy walked in. He looked about 16, with brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and built to be considered a hottie, probably a student at the Mission.

He took a spot at his side, next to me aswell. "Susannah, Jesse. This is Alex Jackson. He's a student... and fellow mediator." Father Dominic told us calmly. Alex looked as if he'd just swallowed a bug.

"Ya'll are mediators too?" He asked us in a deep southern accent.

"Yeah, we are." I told him, before turning to Father Dominic. "You didn't tell us you had a new Mediator to deal with."

Alex answered instead. "I just moved here from South Carolina a couple of weeks ago."

"I think we should let Father Dominic rest. We can talk some more in my office." Jesse suggested. After we all said goodbye to Father Dom, Jesse, Alex, and me left and headed towards Jesse's office.

Alex couldn't talk for long because he had snuck out of school during lunch to see how Father Dom was doing. I figured that I would be nice and let him eat my Subway, considering that the smell was nauseating me enough to only let me eat some saltines that I always kept handy in my purse. He explained how his Mother and Father were also mediators and that his Father had to move them here because of business.

The thought never occurred to me until then: What if our children were Mediators? That would be an added difficulty.

We decided to exchange phone numbers with Alex. We would probably be chatting with them a lot about the wonderful world of Mediating. After he left, I realized it was time for me to get back to work.

"I should get going too..." I told Jesse as I stood up.

He got up too. "Thanks for lunch, even though we didn't get around to it until 20 minutes ago." Jesse said with a small smirk.

"Call me with an update with Father Dom." I told him, before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Of course." He told me. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you at home." I told him before I shut the door.

* * *

_I know, I kinda slacked off on the end. But it's pretty long so I should get some pretty long reviews! Especially since this is 5 pages long._

_So... REVIEW!_


	5. The Mall

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_OMG! Sorry I took so long, but we lost internet. But we have it back now... so yay!_

_Anywho, thanks for all the reviews. I love all of ya'll!_

_Chapter 5!_

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

Let me just tell all of you who are considering have a kid... the first trimester SUCKS!

I'm so glad it's over. I finally have my appetite back. But, my body is changing dramaticly. I'm on my 15th week now, and my stomach is getting larger.

Along with my boobs. And I'm not the only one who has noticed. Jesse can tell and is loving it from what I can see.

Father Dominic has made a full recovery from the heart attack. But lets just say he's staying away from fatty food for a long time.

"Jesse... I need to go maternity shopping." I told him. It was a Saturday, and all I could fit in was a pair of sweats and a baggy shirt.

He looked up from the book he was reading. "OK. Lets go." He said, marking his place. This surprised me.

"Jesse, I can go myself if you don't want to go." I said, fully aware of how much he hates the mall. But he just smiled.

"Of course I want to go." Jesse said, wrapping his arms around me. I rested my head on his strong chest, taking in his scent. "I want to be with you for everything. Even the crowded malls."

I was used to him saying such sweet things by now. But then, I felt my eyes begin to water.

"_Querida_... are you crying?" He asked as I rose my head. Sure enough, I was. Damn hormones. Jesse's hand brushed my cheek softly, brushing away some of the tears. "Sh... It's ok..." He told me in a soothing voice as he wrapped me in a strong hug, kissing my forehead.

"I... I Love you s-so much." I managed to get out through the tears. "Just let me get my purse."

* * *

Jesse's POV

Theres a reason I hate malls. It's the parking lots. Especially on a Saturday. It took us a half hour to find a parking spot.

We finally got to the maternity store. A very bright maternity store.

"Oh my God... is there anything here that's not pink?" Susannah asked jokingly, scaning through a couple shirts on the rack. "Black is really the most concealing color."

"Well, most pregnant woman I've seenwear bright colors." I told her.

"Well, I guess I'm in the minority..." She told me. Eventually, she found a group of dark colored shirts. I heard the familier ding, indicating that someone just walked in. Looking up, I reconized the family instantly.

"Here comes someone whose most definatly not in the minority." I said,indicating Kelly as she walked in.

Susannah turned and saw the whole Slater clan. "Oh crap..." She muttered.

"Well, look who it is!" Paul said to his wife, walking towards us with Katelyn in tow.

Kelly came over and immediatly started talking to Susannah, filling her in on what's 'in style' for pregnant women and some other stuff that I tuned out soon enough.

"Daddy, I wanna go on the carosel." His daughter pleaded, begging to be taken out of the store.

Kelly turned to Paul, Katelyn, and me. "Why don't you guys take her? I'm sure you don't want to spend all your time here..." She said.

Paul shrugged. "Why not? We can get a coffee or something while were at it, Jesse."

I looked at Susannah, knowing I would seriously pay if I left her alone with Kelly. But to my surprise, she said. "Go ahead. I'll call you if were done before your back." Which I highly doubted.

* * *

Paul and I were sitting on a bench, watching Katelyn on the Carosel. She would wave at us everytime she came around. 

"She looks alot like you." I told him, breaking the silence.

Paul smiled slightly. "So I hear."He took a sip from his coffee before continuing. "You think you can't love anything so much. But in that delivery room, I fell in love with her. I love Kelly, but it's a different love with Katelyn. I can't explain it... Just wait... you'll see."

I smiled. "I can't wait to be a father," I told him. "One of the things I wanted as a ghost was the chance to have children. And now that it's happening... _Nombre de Dios_, I can't believe it."

"You're going to make a great Dad." He told me, nodding.

"Thanks." I said.

The Carosel began to slow down and Paul glanced at his watch. "Well, we better get going before our wives spend our kids college tuition." He joked.

* * *

Suze's POV

"So... twins, huh?" Kelly asked from the other dressing room.

"Yep..." I told her, for the hundreth time. I looked at the large collection of clothes that I liked. "I sure hope these are still in style if I get pregnant again."

"Why?"

"Because I'm already spending my entire paycheck on what I have here." I said, putting my shirt back on.

"Susannah? Kelly? Are you in there?" I heard Jesse ask.

"Yeah, were here. Were almost done." I called out, opening the door, with over $100 dollars of merchandise.

"_Nombre de Dios, Querida_... did you buy the whole store?" Jesse asked jokingly as we got in line with the Slaters behind us.

"No..." I said. "But I can't wear one outfit everyday during my pregnancy."

Jesse nodded, understandingly. "Hey Suze." Kelly said, turing my attention to her. "We should do yoga together. And do some more baby shopping!"

I forced a smile. "OK." I told her, even though I was ready to shoot myself.

* * *

_I'm losing my touch. I'm slowly developing writers block on this story. GAH!_

_I loathe myself._

_Anywho, review!_


	6. Hormones and Emergencies

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Well, I'm bored so I'm gonna do the next chappy._

_Thanks to the everyone who reviewed... all your questions will be answered in due time. I'm not ignoring them, but they'll all be answered in later chappys._

_On with the chapter!_

_

* * *

_

Jesse's POV

"I refuse to do yoga with Mrs. I-Use-Pregnancy-As-An-Excuse-To-Buy-Clothes Slater..." Susannah said angerly, hanging her new collection of clothes. "She probably doesn't even know what yoga means."

I couldn't help but laugh then, but I instantly regretted it.

"WHAT IS SO FUNNY? Do you THINK it's funny that I have a new _pregnancy buddy_?" She shouted the last two words like it was poison. Susannah was about to continue, but she let an audible gasp, dropping a shirt and hanger as she put her hand on her stomach.

"What's wrong, _Querida_?" I said, immediatly rushing to her side as she sat down on the bed.

"I think one of the babies kicked." She responded with a grin. She took my hand and placed it on her belly, saying. "Hold on, I think it'll do it again."

We waited for a few minutes, until I finally felt it.

Words can't describe how I felt when it hit me right then. Susannah was pregnant. With our children. And I just felt one of them move.

"_Nombre de Dios_..." I said, looking up at her. Her beautiful face, which was filled with anger 5 minutes ago, was now filled with joy. I found it impossible not to close the small gap between us and give her kiss, which she returned. I bent down and kissed her swollen belly before standing up.

"I'm going to start dinner... does Hamburger Helper sound alright?" I asked.

"Sure." She said with a smile that could turn my heart into mush. As I turned around though, I heard a horrible sound. I turned back around to face Susannah only to find her crying.

"I'm so sorry for yelling at you." She told me, reaching for a tissue. "I'm such a horrible wife. None of this is your fault..."

"Oh, _Querida_..." I said, bending down to her level. "I love you. You are perfect in every way. Your not a horrible wife... A little hormonal at times, but that's not your fault." I added with a smile, tucking some hair behind her hair. "I couldn't ask for a better wife."

Susannah finally smiled."Really?" She asked, to which I nodded. "I love you so much..." She continued, before our lips met.

What started out as a quick peck on the lips slowly evolved into a passionate kiss. Her soft hands began to unbutton my shirt, roaming over my chest, which felt incredible.

Soon enough, I let my hands do some exploring of they're own. Iran my fingers alongthe warm skin on her back, causing her to let out asoft moan. I love knowing that it's a moan for me.

"I guess your not hungry..." I asked with a small smirk.

To which she responded. "Not for food..."

* * *

_15 weeks later_ (A/N: I know I'm zooming on , but I'm looking forward to the last 10 weeks... forgive me) 

Suze's POV

I woke up in an ambulance. I don't remember how I got there. But that's where I woke up. I looked up at paramedic, fully confused now. I tried to get his attention but the oxygen mask was preventing me from making any sense. He finally heard me mumbling and removed it.

"What the hell is going on!" I shouted.

"Don't worry, Mrs. de Silva. We'll get to your husband shortly." He said as he began to check my blood preasure. I tried my best to relax, but the damn siren was only adding to my headache.

A couple minutes later, the door opened. I wasn't too surprised to find Jesse jumping in the ambulance.

"Jesse, what's going on? Are the babies ok?" I asked. If I wasn't scared before, I was terrified now.

"I'm sure they're fine." He told me, squeezing my hand as I was taken out of the ambulance. "You fainted at work and hit your head..."

I unconciously reached up to my forehead and felt a bandaid. That explained the pounding headache.

"Normally, it wouldn't be a big deal, but your pregnant and this is a symptom for some pregnancy related problems. So, we're just going to check." I was finally wheeled into my own room, where Jesse excused the other nurses and proceeded to check my blood pressure. I couldn't help but notice that his hand was trembling slightly.

"Jesse, relax... It's just like when we play doctor at home... only was have clothes on." I added with with a suggestive smirk.

He blushed an adorable shade of crimson. "Well, I'm afraid it's much different now, _Querida_..." He told me before the blood pressure machine beeped and the air came out of the arm band, allowing me to have feeling in my fingers.

"_Nombre de Dios_, that's high..." He said, now even more worried. I was getting worried as well, but I knew that if I showed it, it would worry him more. Plus, my head couldn't handle worry with this killer headache.

"Jesse..." I said, taking his hand a looking him in the eye. "Everything will be ok." I told him. "I love you, and we'll get throughwhatever this istogether."

He smiled, pulling me into his arms. "You're right... I love you too." Jesse said, kissing the top of my head and puting a hand on my stomach. "How can you stay so calm?"

"Well, I have the best doctor in all of California taking care of me..." I told him with a smile.

"_Querida_, I'll need to take a blood test." He told me, pulling away.

"Nu-uh... You know I hate needles..." I told him, giving him a warning look.

He paused for a moment before asking. "Urine sample?"

To which I nodded. "Good thinking... I gotta pee anyway."

* * *

_End of Chappy 3..._

_You'll find out what's wrong soon._

_But I'm sick and not at the height of the creativity food chain..._

_But your reviews are welcome!_


	7. Labor and Cravings

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Thanks you for waiting... your patience after a cliffie is loved... Thanks for all your reviews._

_Now I could talk on and on and on and on and on...Or just give you the chappy..._

* * *

Jesse's POV

I immediatly called Greg, Susannah's doctor, to take over the doctorly side of everything. We were sitting in my office, letting Susannah sleep. He had gotten the test results back.

"It's preclampsia." He told me. "Nothing that sleep and avoiding stress can't fix."

I breathed a sigh of relief, buring my face in my hands. "She'll just need to be on bedrest for the rest of the pregnancy."

"She won't like that..." I said smirking, knowing how dedicated Susannah is to her job.

"She can type the column from home and e-mail it to her boss. But it's important that she rests now." Greg said.

The phone began to ring, and I picked it up at the second ring. "Doctor de Silva." I reponded.

"Hey Jesse. This is Kelly. I was supposed to meet Suze at Babies-R-Us to do some shopping, but I guess she forgot. And she's not answering her cell. Do you know where she is?" I heard her ask me loudly. So loudly, in fact, that I had to pull the phone away from my ear. Even Greg could hear her across the desk.

"Um... actually, she's here at the hospital. Susannah fainted at work." I told her.

"Oh no! Is she ok?"

"She's fine... she resting now."

"That happened to me in my first pregnancy. I hadPreclampsia, though. It runs in the family. But I havn't gotten it with this one." She told me.

"That's what Susannah has." I said.

"Really? I should probably stop by and help her out. It will have to be tommorow though. Katelyn has a dance recital tonight." Kelly suggested.

Avoiding being rude, I said. "Sure... I'm sure she'd like that." Even though Susannah would kill me.

* * *

**Suze's POV**

"Jesse... Did you know your perfect?" I asked him as he massaged my feet. I came home from the hospital, stuck on bed rest with a laptop on the bed and a TV at the end of it.

"That's what they tell me..." Jesse replied jokingly. He decided to start his Paternity leave early, to stay at home and take care of me. The hosptial was understanding, having enough employees to handle him being gone for at least two months.

So, I got so sit with the man I love, eating a large bag of ruffles and onion dip, and having my feet massaged. I'm telling ya, being pregnant has it's perks.

"What should we name the kids...?" I asked, knowing we havn't discussed it yet.

Jesse stopped. "Hm... I havn't even thought of that." He said, sitting down on the bed next to me, resting his hand on my stomach.

"How about we name one of the boys, if they're boys, Hector Jr.?" I asked Jesse, looking over at him.

"I like that..." He said, leaning over and giving me a peck on the cheek as he wrapped me in a tight hug. "How about John for the other one?"

"That's a good one." I told him. We decided on Cristina and Anna-Marie if they were girls. The moment was just perfect. Me, lying in his arms... him kissing my hair softly.

But, as all good moments do, it soon ended by a doorbell.

Jesse got up, kissing me on the cheek, before heading downstairs. I heard a series of 'heys' and 'how are yous' before he came back up.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Um... Paul and Kelly stopped by to check on you. They want to see how your doing..."

I let out something that sounded like a grunt or a growl of anger. "Great... Just tell them I'm asleep. I have a head ache as it is." I told him.

"_Querida_..." He began. "I can't lie. Paul's a Lawyer. He's trained to senselies from a mile away."

I couldn't help but laugh then. "Well, I really am tired..." I told him, forcing a yawn as I laid down fully on my back.

"Alright..." Jesse told me before going back downstairs. "She's actually asleep right now." I heard him tell the Slaters.

"Oh, that's a shame." Paul said. "Well, give these flowers to her for us."

"OW!" I suddenly heard Kelly's perky voice shout painfully.

"What's wrong? Did you go into labor?" I heard Jesse ask, along with the scraping of a chair, which was probably Paul sitting her down.

"I- I think I did..." She said. "But I'm not due for another 3 weeks."

"Well, we should get to a hospital... It could have been false, but it's always good to be sure." Paul said.

I heard Jesse shout. "Call us later." Before closing the door, soon followed by Paul's car starting up as Jesse came back upstairs. He was carrying a vase of a variety of flowers with a 'get well soon' card attached.

"I think Kelly went into-"

"-Labor... I heard." I finished for him as he set down the flowers, handing me the card, which read:

_Hope all goes well. Get well soon._

_-Paul, Kelly, Katelyn, and "Baby"_

"See... they're pretty nice." Jesse told me, with a look that said 'you should be sleeping cause you said you would'.

I know his looks all too well.

"I know they are, but Kelly is far too perky for me. Maybe after the pregnancy I'll be more open to her cheerfulness, but not now." I explained.

"Are you getting hungry?" He asked, thankfully changing the subject.

"Yeah... how about some mac and cheese." I suggested.

"OK." He said, heading downstairs.

"How about with ketchup on top?" I added, even surprising myself at the disgusting request. (A/N: I, personally, love it, but it nauseates most people.)

Jesse turned to me, just as disgusted. "Ketchup?" He asked.

"It's what the babies want..." I explained. "Another one of those odd cravings."

"How about I bring it up seprately..."

"Good thinking..."

I heard Jesse mutter as he walked out of the room. "I love my children, but they have sickening taste in food..."

* * *

_OMG... sorry it took so long. Things have been extremly hectic. Wev'e finally moved into our new apartment, one of my cords for my computer went missing, so were still with one. Oh well, as long as the chapters come..._

_Please review. I'm getting alot so far for this one, which is very pleasing for me._


	8. The New Room

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_OMG! So sorry for the delay! My senior year has proved to be more than I bargined for... :starts to hum Sugar, We're Going Down by Fallout Boy:_

_Anywho, thanks to all who reviewed! I love all of ya'll!_

* * *

Jesse's POV

Andy's timing was perfect. Susannah had just gotten to sleep when he came with the baby furniture. We were going to try to get it in the room before she woke up, trying to finish the third part of our guest room renovations. The first was to get all the old furniture out. Then, we painted the room in pastel green and yellow. And now, we could put the furniture in the room.

And Susannah has no idea.

Or, I think she has no idea.

We already had both cribs set up at Andy's house, so we didn't have to make noise setting them up here. We had done so well too.With being quiet, I mean. But as we were bringing the rocking chair up the stairs, we saw Susannah, standing at the door to the babies' new room. Andy and I put the chair down in the hall.

She was staring in the room, and from the sunlight peering through the windows, I could see that her eyes were filled with water.

"_Querida_..." I said, walking up behind her. She turned,staring straight at me with her emerald green eyes, as if finally noticing I was there. "You should still be sleeping."

I stood next to her as she turned back to the room. She looked beautiful, but then again, when isn't she? She was in her favorite pajamas, which flaunted her swolen belly. Susannah was 38 weeks preganant now. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her, stroking a thumb on her belly button.

"Jesse... this is perfect." She said, finally speaking as Andy brought the rocking chair in on his own. It wasn't too heavy, but it was easier to get it upstairs with 2 people. Susannah turned back to me, wrapping her arms around my neck to pull me down for simple and sweet kiss, which I savored. She pulled away, looking me straight in the eye. "Thank you..." She said simply, before going over to Andy and embracing him as well.

She eventually began to look at all of the children's books we had on the shelfs. "Oh, my God... These were mine when I was a baby." Susannah picked one off the shelf and opened it to the first page, where it read:

_"My little Susie_

_I will always be here for you, and love you no matter what. You will always be my baby girl._

_I love you, and I will forever  
-Dad"_

A tear rolled down her cheek as her fingers ran across the writing. "I thought Mom threw these away..."

"She insisted on keeping them, to give to you." Andy said, as I walked over to Susannah, wrapping an arm around her and using my other hand to wipe away her tears. She put the book back up on the shelf before speaking.

"I'll be right back." Susannah then added, jokingly. "Apparently, the babies think my bladder is a squeeze toy."

I laughed a little, giving her a quick peck on the lips, before releasing her. She left the room as fast as she could, leaving Andy and me in silence. I finally told him "Thanks for helping with the furniture..."

"It's no problem." He said. "You know, you did a really good job with the room. It looks amazing."

"Thanks." I said, unable to help a proud smile. I mean, it really did look good.

"I just can't wait until the cribs are occupied, you know?" I asked, sitting in the rocking chair.

He nodded. "I felt the same way. Escpecially with John in those last few weeks." Andy said with a small smirk. "But once it happens, it's the most incredible feeling in the world. Just holding you child for the first time. And when they open they're eyes for the first time, and they know who you are..."

"Jesse?" Susannah called, cutting off Andy. I got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Yes, Querida." I asked as she opened the door, holding her stomach.

"Um... I think my water kinda broke."

I could do nothing but stand there in shock. I mean, she still had 2 weeks left.

"Yeah, Jesse. That would be your cue to drive me to the hospital." She said, taking me away from the total shock I was feeling.

"I'll go get the bags." I said, running to the bedroom, passing the babies room. I turned back around, looking in the bedroom.

"Andy, Susannah's water broke. S-she's have my babies. Oh my God, I'm going to be a father." I said, suddenly feeling joy, among other things. I found it difficult to breathe. Andy, noticing my anxiousness, put his hand on my shoulders.

"OK, breathe."

I breathed.

"Breathe."

I breathed again.

"Breathe."

Another one.

"OK, yougo get the bags. I'll help Suze to the car, follow you in my truck, and call everyone." He said, somehow calm.

I responded. "OK."

* * *

_YAY! They're having the kids! Sorry for the shortness of it, but, well, senior year sucks monkey butt._

_Anywho, review away._


	9. Baby Madness

**DISCLAIMER: I am NOT Meg Cabot. I do not own the charecters (except for the unknowns). The plot, however, is all mine.**

_Woohoo! The kids are coming!_

_The reviews were beautiful, but the reviewers were even more beautiful._

_Merci..._

_

* * *

_

Suze's POV

"Jesse! Slow the fuck down!" I shouted. We were on our way to the hospital. Only, we were breaking like a million laws.

"_Querida_, we have to get you to the hospital as soon as possi-"

"Yes, but we also need to get there alive." I told him. "Holy crap! That was a stop sign!" I shouted, grabbing onto the 'Oh shit' handle. But my attention was taken away from the road once another party erupted in my uterus, causing me to impulsivly grasp Jesse's hand, screaming for a completly different reason.

"Susannah!" Jesse said. "Are you ok?"

"Oh yeah..." I said sarcastically. "I'm only about to have 2 children ripped from my vagina!"

* * *

About thirty minutes later, I was finally in a hospital bed. Jesse was trying to get me comfortable, which was difficult, when Greg came in. 

"Well, you guys are here early." He said jokingly, before sitting down on the rolling stool. "Jesse, how far apart are the contactions?"

"4 minutes and 25 seconds." Jesse said, putting an arm around me.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted, jerking away fom him. "This is your fault, Hector! You got to have your fun. Well now, look at where we are!"

"Woah... she must be mad if she stooped down low enough to actually call you Hector..." Greg said before looking, well, down there. "Your halfway there. Five centimeters." He stood up, taking off the plastic gloves. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Would you like some ice chips?" Jesse said, trying to suck up when Greg closed the door.

"That would be great. You know what would also be great?" I asked. "Some epidural on the side!"

He seemed surprised for some reason. "I thought we were going to have natural childbirth."

In case my cold stare wasn't giving him enough of a hint, I asked him. "Do you _want _to have sex again?"

That seemed to work. "I'll be right back." He said.

* * *

Jesse's POV

Yeah, I left pretty quickly.

"Epidural. Room 412." I said, out of breath to the nurse, sitting at the front desk.

"Are you her doctor?" The nurse asked, with a slight attitude.

"Um... no... But I'm _A_ doctor. And I know that my wife needs some medicine." Yeah, it probably sounded a little rude. But how would any guy feel if they're wife threatened to take away,well, what marriedcouples do...

Just as I turned around, I saw the elevator open, followed by the entire Ankerman household. Susannah's Mom, in particular, ran out once she spotted me.

"Hey, Jesse." She said, giving me a hug. "What room is she in."

"412." I responded. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to get some ice chips." I told them, before going to the ice machine at the end of the hall.

* * *

Suze's POV

"Mommy!" I screamed when she walked in.

"Aw... Susie." She said, coming over to give me a hug, which I graciously accepted. I was in pain. Childbirth hurts like hell. But Mom seemed to be just as comforting as when I got a scrape from falling off my bike in the 1st grade. She held my hand, allowing me to squeeze if needed.

"Oh the whole family's here..." I said, as everyone walked in (even Jake's fiance) unable to keep the discontent from my voice. I mean, was this a party in the delivery room? And as if it wasn't crowded enough, my beloved husband chose that exact moment to walk in. As if he hasn't done enough...

"You again." I said, taking a cup of ice chips. He got me a big pitcher of them. In an attempt to butter me up I guess.

"_Querida_..."

"Unless the next words out of your mouth are 'the anastisiologist (sp?) is on the way' don't _'Querida'_ me..." I told him.

"Well, he is on the way. But I would also like to say I love you..." Jesse said sweetly.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."

Brad came up behind Jesse, speaking loud enough for everyone to here. "You know, it is kinda your fault she's in this mess."

"Well, it takes two people to make _this_-" He pointed in the general direction of my lower stomach, which was being torn apart at the moment "happen in the first place."

"Woah, we have a party going on here..." I heard from the door. I looked up to see Greg, followed by the man with the drugs.

"Oh thank God!" I shouted in relief as the medicine entered my bloodstream, sending a rush of euphoria throughout me.

"Holy crap! She's dialated at 10!" Greg exclaimed, suddenly.

Jesse's head shot up. "What? Already?"

"Yep. Betty," He called out into the hall, getting a nurse's attention. "We need to get ready for delivery and get everyone else out of here."

I gripped my Mom's hand tighter, looking up at her.

"I'll be right outside, Susie." She told me reassuringly, kissing my forehead.

"I love you, Mom." I said.

"I love you too, sweetie." She said as Andy eventually got her out of the room.

* * *

Jesse's POV

"OK, Suze. Are you ready?" Greg asked her.

"No..." Susannah said, as I took her hand.

"_Querida_, you can do this." I told her, as soothingly as I could. "It's just like those Lamaze classes we took."

"Oh, what do you know?" Susannah shouted angerly. She had beendoing alot of that. "How about I kick you in the nuts, and tell you to breathe through it?"

Breathing deeply, I shuddered at the visual.

Greg, thankfully, spoke up. "Alright, sorry to interupt. But we have to bring children into the world. Suze, I need you to push. At the count of three. 1... 2... 3... Push!"

Susannah gave my hand a tight squeeze as she screamed in agony. I hated hearing her in such pain. But I knew there was nothing I could do but provide a hand to hold. Which was possibly breaking at that moment, by the way. After one more push, I heard the most amazing sound in the world.

My child for the first time, crying.

I looked down at Susannah, whose look of absolute agony had dissapeared at moment. Well, not completly.

"Alright, one more push." Greg said. She seemed willing to get it over with, probably forgetting that we were only halfway through.

"It's a boy." He said with a smile before looking up at me. "Do you wanna cut the cord?"

I could only nod. I found it difficult to speak as I walked a few short steps before I saw Greg holding him as he cried. With one snip, I cut the umbilical cord.

He was beautiful. Five fingers. Five toes. Dark brown hair, and green eyes, just like Susannah's. The nurse picked him up and wrapped him in a blue blanket before handing him to Susannah.

"Oh my God..." She said, looking up at me. I stood next to her, running a finger down his soft cheek. He seemed to calm down when Susannah held him. "He's perfect."

"Just like you, _Querida_." I told her, kissing her hair as I wrapped an arm around her.

"Hector de Silva II." Susannah said, looking up at me, smiling as only a proud mother could. "Jesse Jr."

"I love it." I told her before kissing her. It was a simple peck, since we had an audience. "I'm going to tell the others. I'll be right back."

I ran out of the room towards the waiting room, where the family stood up and walked over to me.

"It's a boy." I said simply, smiling. Immediatly, Susannah's mom practically squeezed me to death as everyone said Congratulations.

"Have you guys named him yet?" David asked. I pulled away from her Mom, nodding.

"Jesse de Silva II." I told them. "I gotta go, she's about to have the other one." I said before leaving, running down to the delivary room.

* * *

**Suze's POV**

"Just in time..." Greg said as Jesse walked back in. I smiled when he stood next to me and took my hand.

This was quite unusual, considering I was about to have another child ripped from me, like a low budget horror film. But holding your child for the first time kinda changes you.

"OK, just like last time. Push at the count of three. One... two... three..." At Greg's command, I pushed. And boy, did it hurt. Well, not as bad as it did for Jesse Jr.

Yeah, the rest of it I have blocked from my memory. Seriously, who wants to remember that pain?

"Jesse, your up." Greg said a couple minutes later. He looked up at me. "You did great, Suze."

"Well, I do what I can..." I said sarcastically as Jesse walked over to Greg, and our baby.

"_Nombre de Dios_..." Jesse said, looking up at me. "_Querida_, it's a girl."

"Oh my God..." I said as he cut the cord. Evantually, I got to hold her. It felt just as amazing as before. She wasn't crying as much as Baby Jesse. did. She looked up at me as if she knew me. I gave her my finger which she squeezed. I never though I would feel so much bliss in that moment, throughout all nine months of the pregnancy.

"She looks like a Cristina." I told Jesse, looking up at him. Tears were in his eyes as his thumb stroked her hand. This was something Jesse and I never thought possible when we first met. But now, here they were. Our children. All he could do was nod in agreement before looking back up at me.

"One big happy family." He said, with a smile that no other human could match.

* * *

_WOO HOO! BABIES!_

_Oh, I think my uterus skipped a beat._

_Anywho, REVIEW!_

_Pretty please..._


	10. Te Amo

**Disclaimer: Meg Cabot owns everything but the plot and unknown charecters.**

_Thanks a million for the reviews!_

_I only have 2 chappy's to go... :tear:

* * *

_

**Jesse's POV**

I couldn't seem to stop watching them as they slept.

My forehead was pressed on the glass to the nursury as I stared at them.

Suddenly Cristina opened her eyes. And for a second, just a second, she looked so peaceful.

Until she began to cry.

Immediatly, a nurse came in and picked her up. She began walking to the back door, but I tapped the window gently to get her attention. She turned around, and reconized me.

Well, she should have. I had been standing there for 10 minutes.

She pointed at her wedding ring. At first, I was puzzled. But then I figured out that she was taking Cristina to Susannah, probably to be breastfed. I nodded, understanding, before heading to her room.

I turned to corner and saw some familiar faces.

"Padre." I called out, making Father Dominic, Cee Cee, Adam, Gina, and Jerry turn around.

"Are we too late?" Gina asked for everyone.

"Yeah. She had them already." I told them, unable to keep the smile from my face. "A girl and a boy."

Everyone gave hugs and congratulations, but Father Dominic had something better to say.

"It's about time, Jesse..." He told me quietly.

I nodded in agreement as Cee Cee asked. "Is Suze sleeping?"

"She was when I last checked." I answered. "But we can go see if she's up. I think they were about to bring Cristina to her."

* * *

**Suze's POV**

"Mrs. de Silva?" I heard the nurse say, waking me up. She was holding Cristina (I could only tell because of the pink clothes. I'm a horrible Mom,I know.) "I think some bodys' a little hungry."

I smiled and sat up, before the nurse handed her to me. Soon enough, an odd, but weirdly natural sensation came.

I knew I'd eventually get used to breast feeding. But it was kinda weird.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door before it opened and Jesse peeked in.

"Oh." He said. "Um, do you want me to tell everyone to come back?"

"Everyone being...?"

"Gina, CeeCee, Adam, Jerry and Father Dominic."

I nodded. "Yeah. Bring them in."

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"It's breast feeding, not a strip show..." I said, laughing.

Jesse left for a second and came back with the whole clan. CeeCee and Gina's voices got all squeaky. The guys were smiling, but thankfully not squeaking. Jesse sat awkwardly next to me on the bed, taking Cristina's tiny hand.

"Oh my God... She's perfect." Gina said.

"She is, isn't she..." Jesse spoke quietly.

"Hey, Father Dom. You have two future pupils." Adam said with a small laugh.

"Well, lets hope they cause less property damage than Susannah..." Father Dom joked.

Before I could send him a death glare, another nurse walked in with Jesse Jr.

"We have another hungry one here." She said.

"Well, good thing I have two breasts..." I joked.

Father Dom spoke up. I think all the boob action was too much for the priest to handle. "We should get out of your hair..."

"Right." CeeCee responded. "We'll come back later."

"'Kay. Bye!" I said, to which they responded along the same lines.

Soon enough, we were alone. Well, besides the nurses and, of course, the babies. The first nurse came over.

"I think Cristina might be getting full." She said. "We'll give your other kid a turn." She picked up Cristina, who started getting fussy. Knowing exactly what to do, unlike me, the Nurse held her up so she rested vertically and patted her on theback. Soon enough, a petite burp came from Cristina.

"OK, can I take you Nurses home with me after we go?" I asked half jokingly.

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked Jesse, as if she didn't even hear me.

Jesse, of course, took Cristina into his arms.

Jesse Jr., on the other hand, was handed to me.

Or, to my boob.

"We'll come back later." One of the nurses said as they left, closing the door behind them. Jesse looked down at me smiling.

"Can you believe it?" I asked him as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"No, I can't." He told me. "But I'm still happier then I've ever been in my whole life. Both of them."

"Even after marrying me?" I asked jokingly. Jesse only smiled before carefully giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Are you as scared as I am?" I wondered, looking up into his loving gaze.

"Probably." Jesse told me. "But we'll figure it out together."

"What if they don't like me?" I asked. "I mean, they'll love you. But I'll probably be the boring Mom who tags along at the park saying 'don't climb up the slide'."

Jesse laughed. "_Querida_, they'll love you. In fact, they already love you. Don't worry."

"I know." I said. "I'm just dreading the teenage years. If they're anything like me, were in so much trouble." Then the thought came. "Oh my God... What if they're mediators? Or shifters?"

"We'll worry about that when the time comes. But, for now, let's just focus on the diapers before the ghost busting." Jesse said, so calmly that I envied him. How on earth could he be this calm?

Must be the motherly thing.

Or the fact that this is Jesse de Silva, who is too perfect to panic.

I nodded before taking a huge yawn. Childbirth. It kinda wears you out.

Jesse looked down at Cristina. "Someone's tired, isn't she?" He asked her. "That's one big yawn. Yes it is."

I couldn't help but smile as he laid him down in one of the cribs.

"Well, the mommy's tired too. Can you take him?" I asked, indicating Jesse Jr. Jesse nodded and picked took him out of my arms, putting her next to his Sister. I laid down on my side. Something I couldn't do for the last trimester. If felt better than sleeping on my back, which I don't really enjoy.

Jesse gazed down at them for a moment before coming back over to me. I looked up at him. "You know, there's plenty of room if you want to take a nap. You need some sleep."

"Well, if you insist..." He joked, before laying down behind me. He wrapped his arm around me and kissed my hair, causing many warm fuzzies.

"_Te amo, Querida._" Jesse whispered into my hair softly.

I smiled, replying with a simple. "_Te amo._"

* * *

_**THE END!**_

_Sorry it took so long. My inspiration kinda died. But there's the final chappy. I don't know if I'll write too much more, but if I do, see ya then._

_Review, please._

_-Amy_


End file.
